


Sunscreen Bottles Are Dead.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship is forever guys, Hinata and Oikawa in Rio Brazil, Rainbows. that's the tag, Sassiness is here in a perspective, Summer time I guess?, Sunscreen has malfunctioned, Sunscreen is the problem, The audacity of the heat-, We love some Brazilian shizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was trying to enjoy a vacation by himself,  yet here we are, a wild Oikawa in Brazil in his hotel room, drinking a damn cocktail.And are they getting tan or is it the sun playing with them?That means the sunscreen isn't working.Ah shoot.[DO NOT REPOST][ONE-SHOT]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Sunscreen Bottles Are Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE

Someone save Shouyou Hinata from his sudden despair of _What the hell am I going to do with these sunscreen bottles?_

Aren’t sunscreen bottles dead at this point?  
  


Being a country like Brazil was the time of his life honestly, the heat, the hot sun blazing his skin, the colours and lastly the people. But for Christ’s sake, he did not expect one of his mates to book themselves a flight to the other side of the hemisphere, but then again, this was one of his bipolar friends. Finishing his times with Pedro and Heitor and beach volleyball he had decided to side-track, even just a little while.

It was Tooru Oikawa, the man who loves fricking milk bread who tagged along. And he was sitting down in the cushions in his room, which had a great view of the beach and the blue sky. But this man also used _his_ room service to get some margaritas. _Fricking margaritas_.

The _audacity_.

His brow raised up quizzically to the intruder. “Tell me _again_ how did you find my exact hotel room?”

Oikawa merely smiled, “I have my reasons, Shouyou.”

He nearly spat out his drink. “Reasons? Or you got it from snatching my phone the other time and accidentally seeing my booked flights reasons?

It was oddly specific but: “Bingo!”

He really should add a password in his phone.

_How many sunscreen bottles had he bought again?_

But nevertheless he brought at least two with him.

Oikawa was with him, an umbrella on his left hand, and a towel on the other, and poor Shouyou had to bring the other bag. “This is supposed to be my vacation.”

“The more the merrier they say.”

“Yes, but you’re _hogging_ the umbrella.” Oikawa laughed and provided the shorter man with the shade. “Scoot over, I don’t want my luscious skin to be burnt like a hotdog on a stick.”

The ranga rolled his eyes playfully. “You won’t get the full experience, the sun’s great!” Hinata grunted from the feeling of sand getting on his sandal. “And try it even once, the heat is nice.”

“No thank you tangerine, I will not risk my ski— Woah!” He almost tumbled to the sand and out of the protection of the umbrella. All the orange-haired man did was laugh at his companion as he patted down his shorts from the grainy substance. His knees were sunken to the ground earlier after all.

“Did you just push me?” Mock horror lacing his voice. Hinata had an innocent smile on his face, but that didn’t fool Tooru.“You littl—“ He didn’t continue what he had to say as he had felt the heat on his skin, the sun on his eyelashes and his hair heating up; the sun was waving at him and Hinata smiling so evilly. “SHI—“

Fun times indeed.

“You evil gremlin.” 

At least they were now in the water, lathered in lotion, only in swimming trunks, and they really said Frick the pale skin. “Not my fault your reflexes are rusty.”

“Rusty my ass, I trusted _you_.”

“Calm your tits, you’re fine as you can be around here.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be—“

Oikawa now splashed his face with the water. “Yes, yes now shush.” But not before he had an idea in his head. “And race you!” It took Shouyou a full second to understand what he met but not for long as Tooru was swimming past him. “Oi! Cheater!” He splashed his way to the water and kicked his feet out, he wanted a competition and he was giving him one. A few laps and showers of water and he was catching up. And he was already close to beating his ass.

if Tooru even had any that is.

_"Carnival Samba_?”

Hinata hummed, “It’s a Brazilian dance with African influences, it’s that dance in the movie _Rio._ ” Oikawa only raised a brow to this. “That bird movie?” They watched the movie earlier, while drinking more juice and being frustrated that the two main birds are so oblivious, but the songs were great. “Yup.”

“But that needs costumes right?”

Hinata smirked, “I know someone who can help us with it.”

“You have a lot of influences in Brazil.”

“And now is the time to use it.” A smile drawn on his lips.

_"_ _You called me for costumes?”_ A voice asked on the phone. _“Filho da mãe, what am I, your tour guide?”_ Hinata couldn’t help himself but say: “Yes, Pedro the tour guide.”

_“Meu Deus.”_

“If you can tell me where to buy any, I’ll gladly buy you _One Piece_ merch.” The bribery worked, he could almost picture the Brazilian’s eyes sparkle. _“Can it be a Luffy figurine?”_ Hinata nodded and said. “Of course.”

He heard him flip pages, possibly a map? _“I’m hanging onto that Shouyou, so you have to go..”_

“So this is the place?” It was a colourful thing, lots of costumes on display and with the sign saying: _Loja de fantasias de cores._ “Do you know what that means, Shoyo?” The ranga knew a little of Portugese thanks to the fact most tv shows were by the language. “I think it means—”

“ _Bem-vinda! O que você gostaria por aqui?”_ An old woman greeted, a smile on her face, she was wearing a magenta coloured dress and yellow floral hairpiece. _“Mãe! Os clientes provavelmente não falam português.”_ A man with dark hair and eyes came, his appearance was likely at Hinata’s age, and he was in a shirt and shorts with sandals. “Sorry about that, but welcome to the shop, how may we help you?” Hinata did the talking. “Do you have any costumes for the upcoming festival?”

The black-haired man grinned cheekily, “Well you’ve come to the right place then, come along now, we have a lot in store.” Once they got inside however, that’s when everything was brighter by a millisecond. It was a literal rainbow inside, feathers, fake gems, sparkles were everywhere. “I apologize for the messiness we were stitching some costumes.” He then cleaned the clutter, organizing the bags of sequins to the pile behind the sewing machine. “The name’s Luiz by the way.” 

“I’m Shouyou Hinata.”

“Tooru Oikawa.”

“I’ve heard from Pedro that you two would be coming by.” Luiz informed and now took out a measuring tape, a sheet of paper and a sheet of paper. “Well.. who’s going first?”

Luiz was now examining the measurements, and had already taken the colours they wished for their outfits. The old lady -who was actually Luiz’s mom as they co-work the store- was the one who chose the colours however and they agreed. “Alright then, maybe pick it up on Tuesday? The event is by Wednesday anyway.” Hinata let out a smile, “It’s fine, thank you again.”

“Of course! Have a good night!” He didn’t even realize that it was already night time and Oikawa left to get something to eat. He went outside, and the one he was trying to find was there, a plastic bag slung on his bicep. “What did you buy?” Toru looked inside the bag, trying to make sure he was right.

“Some picanha and brigadeiros.” Barbeque and chocolate balls, “Sounds appetizing.”

"It is actually, also," He slide his hand again to the bag. “I forgot to mention the coconut water— Wait, are you allergic to coconuts?”

Thank god Shoyo wasn’t allergic to it when he deliberately took it from Tooru out of thirst.

They were sitting at the bench, a blanket underneath them. The streetlights were glowing, reaching the waters, it was pretty they must say. Munching on the meat, they didn’t realize that today had a little event as well. _Fire-dancing_ . The professionals were spinning the fire-staffs, the flames blazing, aweing the tourists, or juggling the fireballs. They even _ate_ the fire. _Wicked_ was the only thing that could describe it. Ever the one who loves a challenge, when the people volunteered as a joke, he was there, saying: “Let me join in!”

And so that’s how Shouyou almost burned a portion of his hair off.

And how was Oikawa doing you may ask?

Smoke exploded on his face.

Wednesday. It is time to shine.

But first the checklist.

Costumes? Check.

Cosmetics? A little glitter from Luiz was fine as it is.

Coconut water? Yes.

Sunscreen? Of course.

They were already at the venue, since having costumes was technically the golden ticket, they were quite prepared. But they didn’t expect so many people to be joining. 

Shouyou was wearing a vibrant violet headdress and pauldrons in the same shade, he had no top on, as that is how the costumes are usually designed, so say bye to Pale Hinata and hello to Tan Hinata he supposed. Oikawa was wearing the same thing but rather than sequins it was the fake gems. And it was in turquoise instead. And it both had feathers at their costume’s prime feature. And shockingly they were barefooted. Glitter were in their face, Shouyou got the blue one and Oikawa got the purple one, reversed shades with a little silver too.

Music was played by the musicians very loudly, mostly percussion though. They danced and twirled, letting themselves enjoy the time. Mostly shouting and off-key singing could be heard in some parts, the floats were vivid as the people, even the small additions were radiant. “Shouyou c'mere!” He heard Tooru’s voice amidst the small crowd, as if he was swimming his way to his direction. “Let’s take a photo! We look gorgeous here!”

“Okay, okay wait let me fix my fringe for a second.” He tamed his hair before smiling. “Another one, this time let out your tongue or something I don’t know, just look weird.” They both stuck their tongue out, Oikawa with the peace sign and Shouyou with the rock out sign, one eye arched in a way it was usually in a gleeful smile. Checking the photos then sending it to their respective bluetooths. Hinata spoke out to him. “Thanks for coming here, Oikawa, to be honest I got a little lonely here.”

"So thanks again." A genuine factor he supposed.

“Anytime, Shouyou.”

The sunscreen lost it's mighty touch, which led them to be as tan as resinated wood. A little physical souvenir they guessed?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.


End file.
